


I Have Questions

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean is a jerk and he disappeared.





	I Have Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a song basically made myself cry and wrote it down. The title came from the title of the song.

When he left you it broke you. You’re still not even sure why he’d gone. He just decided he was done with you. At least that’s what you assumed since he never gave you an actual explanation. It’s not like you hadn’t called him a million times just for some fucking answers; at the least, he could tell you what you’d done wrong.

Had you been too clingy? Not clingy enough? Had you said something wrong? What had you done? You knew he wasn’t the most open person but, goddammit, you thought you had been getting somewhere with him. You knew he was the “love em and leave em” type but he’d been with you for two years. Two fucking years of your life wasted on this man who didn’t even have the balls to tell you why he was breaking up with you.

You sat staring at the wall in another motel room tears streaming down your face. You took another pull from the bottle of whiskey between your fingers. It’s been another sleepless night every time you try to close your eyes you see him. His gorgeous green eyes and that smile that always made you melt and it breaks your heart even more.

Your hand feels around the sheets for your phone opening and staring at his contact information. You think really hard about trying his phone again but you know it’d only go to voicemail anyway. Everything you’ve wanted to say has been left in about 20 voicemail’s already. Please can’t we just talk about things? I trusted you. You said you wouldn’t leave me. You told me you cared about me. Do you even miss me? Do you even care that you broke me? Please, can’t you just tell me why? Is it my fault? How can I fix this just let me fix it? Why did you leave me?

Every call only left you feeling more and more broken. You stared at your phone finger hovering over the call button closing your eyes you see his face again and decide, fuck it. Taking another swig of whiskey you press call. Your heart beats rapidly as it rings and rings. When his voicemail picks up you drop your head and your heart sinks.

“Dean, please just answer your damn phone. I need you I can’t do this anymore. I miss you”, your voice breaks and a sob goes through your body. “Please, Dean, I just want some answers. I love you.”

You drop the phone pressing end. You curl up on the bed and let the sobs overtake you. You bring the bottle back to your mouth and take another sip. You’ve almost drifted off to sleep when your phone begins to ring you scramble to pick it up and look at the caller ID. It’s Dean and your finger shakes as you go to answer it.


End file.
